


Shameless (Sebastian Stan One Shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: I Tonya (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Bronze (2015), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filming, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, this is kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You and Sebastian are costars and secretly dating. When it’s time to film a sex scene, you two get creative.





	Shameless (Sebastian Stan One Shot)

You hummed as your head was pulled back a bit, freshly straightened and warm hair hitting your back. Your hairstylist was humming with you, having recognized the song. You grinned at each other in the mirror as you continued belting out the lyrics, making the environment very light and fun.

It was only the two of you in the room at the time. You knew it was because there weren’t a lot of people on set today. Apparently, the scene you were supposed to do didn’t require a lot of people, only you and Sebastian. Most of the crew was working to get the set ready. You were getting ready as well, waiting for your script to arrive.

“So, excited for today?” Meg, your hairstylist, asked. You raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Not really, since I don’t know what I’m doing.”

She gave you an amused smile, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “You don’t?”

You shook your head. “Nope. What is it?”

Before she could reply, the door swung open, squeaking slightly and Sebastian’s lumbering form walked in. You gave him a smile as Meg ran a brush through your hair one last time.

“Maybe you should ask him.” She smirked, nudging you a bit. You raised an eyebrow at her teasing demeanor as she walked out of the room, not understanding what was making her so giddy.

“Guess what scene we’re doing today.” Sebastian said, grinning like a child as he walked over to where you sat. You couldn’t help but smile back at how excited he sounded, curious why he was this happy.

“What?” You asked, confused at the lack of script in his hand.

His grin turned slightly devilish, leaning forward. “A sex scene.”

Your eyes widened and you burst out in laughter. “Really?”

Sebastian laughed and nodded, standing straighter again as you stood up and walked to your purse.

“Well, congratulations. Your biggest dream has come true.” You teased, pulling your phone out.

“I know!” Sebastian exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to do a sex scene with you.”

You snorted. “Why are you acting like we’ve never had sex before?”

Sebastian walked over to where you stood, placing his hands on your hips and leaning down to connected your mouths. You hummed appreciatively, hands running over his chest.

“Sex scenes are different.” He said, planting a kiss to your neck. “There’ll be people around.”

You frowned in confusion, trying to guess where he was heading with this.

“Well, yeah. And there will be cameras too. They have to film. Why would you be so excited over the pretending when you get to experience the real thing?”

He chuckled slightly, nibbling on the skin under your ear. You sighed at the feeling. His lips traveled up until they brushed your ear.

“Who says we’ll be pretending?” He whispered before he pulled back completely, a positively evil smirk adorning his face. You gaped at him.

“You wouldn’t.” You breathed out, knowing exactly what he was planning. And knowing he wouldn’t back down.

Sebastian shrugged mysteriously, casually slinking out of the room, but not before he threw a wink your way.

……………..

The thing about your relationship with Sebastian was, it wasn’t exactly public. During the beginning, you two had decided to keep it quiet so you could be each other without having everyone else get in your faces about it. It was only supposed to be for a little bit, but as time passed, the sneaking around and almost getting caught gave you such an adrenaline rush that you decided to just keep it that way until someone found out.

The fact that up until now everyone else was still none the wiser about your association was probably the reason why Sebastian was getting more risky with the sneaking around. Hence the plan to actually have sex when you were just supposed to be pretending to do so.

As you stared down at the bed where it would happen, you couldn’t help but feel your heart accelerate, more rapid than it had ever been during any of yours and Sebastian’s rendezvous. This would either be the most exhilarating experience of your life, or the most embarrassing one.

You and Sebastian turned into raging idiots when you were with each other. This was proof.

Sebastian was standing on the other side of the bed, trying his best to not smirk and give away what he was planning. Every now and then, he would raise an eyebrow, as if challenging you.

You wanted to strangle him. And you wanted to have sex with him on this bed.

The director came over to you after he had talked with Seb, giving you a reassuring look.

“Any time it gets uncomfortable and you want me to pause, just say the word okay?”

You nodded and smiled, telling him you were alright. He walked back to stand behind the camera.

“Okay guys, you ready?”

You nodded and climbed on the bed, pulling the blanket so it covered your body. Then, you undid your robe and took it off, throwing it off the bed. Your heart was pounding. You were wearing undergarments, but you knew the minute Sebastian joined you, those were the first things coming off.

It suddenly occurred to you how crazy this was.

Sebastian joined you two minutes later, wearing just boxers. He placed his body over yours and pulled your legs to the sides, hidden from view of everyone else. There was a camera at your left side, another at your right and one at the foot of the bed. There were microphones floating over your heads. There were at least six people in the room.

“And…. action.”

Sebastian started out by kissing you, soft and slow, exactly how the script said. You were just starting to get into it and forget everyone in the room, when a minute later, you felt his hand push your underwear to the side.

Your breath hitched. You were really doing this.

“Okay, keep going. Take it a step farther.” The director’s voice was low so as to not disturb the environment. Then, you felt Sebastian’s tip press to your hole.

You gasped, arching slightly when he slid in slowly. You tried to downplay it a bit so it wouldn’t look too real, but it because very hard as soon as he started moving, his hot, throbbing weight gliding over your walls, slow and hard. His hand had traveled down, one arm holding him up, fingers rubbing over your clit.

You were hyper aware of the people watching everything that was going on, you could see from the corner of your eye a camera light blinking. Everything about the situation fueled you even more. Eyes meeting Sebastian’s, you saw the pleasure in them, the hint of playfulness and the dangerous glint, the risk of getting caught. You felt thrust after thrust as Sebastian moved, his fingers rubbing and pressing against your clit. Clamping your bottom lip between your teeth, you let out a high pitched moan as you came, clenching around his cock. You felt him grunt at the feeling, thrusting rather sloppily as he finished inside you. As you came down, you heard a low tone say ‘cut’, which made your eyes go wide.

Oh my god. You’d just had sex on set.

“That was brilliant, you guys.” The director said, smiling brightly at the two of you as Sebastian flopped down next to you. You lifted yourself onto your elbows, still trying to catch your breath and not look too dazed. “Very believable. I don’t think we have to do another take. That was enough.”

You smiled, still feeling rather slow to process his words in your post orgasmic bliss. You tried your best to look present, and you prayed it was working. Sebastian was subtly shifting around next to you, and you knew he was trying to get his boxers back on as discretely as possible.

“We’ll give you some space.” Were the director’s final words. He turned and clapped his hands, asking everyone to clear out. Within seconds, the room was empty except the two figures on the bed.

You giggled and flopped back down against the pillows, hearing Sebastian laugh.

“I can’t believe we did that.” You breathed, not being able to help your laughter.

“Don’t tell me it wasn’t the hottest thing we’ve ever done.” Sebastian sat up against the headboard, grinning down at you lazily.

You shook your head and stood up, reaching for your robe. “You’re crazy.”

Sebastian gave you a look, before bursting into a grin again. He ran a hand through his hair and watched you pull your robe on. “Well, you weren’t exactly begging me to stop.”

You shrugged. “Whatever.” There was no way you were going to tell him how much the situation had turned you on. You didn’t want him to tease you about it for the rest of the week.

“Alright get up, or they’ll get suspicious.”

Sebastian got up and placed a short kiss on your lips, reaching for his own robe.

“We just had sex in front of them and they didn’t notice. I hardly think they’ll notice if we’re two minutes late.”

You grinned and nudged him slightly, walking out of the room, but not before you looked back and shot him one last wink.


End file.
